


Cooking to Impress

by Dareia



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Love, One Shot, Romance, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dareia/pseuds/Dareia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Felicity Smoak enters the kitchen? Inspired by season 4 promo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! One shot inspired by Felicity sitting on the counter, cooking with 'Cooking to Impress' in her hand. Enjoy ;) Leave a feedback if you have the time, please. Thank you :)

The sun was high on the beautiful blue sky, a few white cottoncandy like clouds floated around on the perfect summer day, creating an atmosphere of a lovely fairy tale. Oliver was enjoying the light rays caressing his skin as he jogged towards his; towards his home that he shared with the woman he loved. A few years ago, even a few months ago if anyone’d told him that he’d have a domestic, suburban life with Felicity Smoak, he’d have laughed into their face. However, life was full of unpredictable ups and downs, and for a change, finally, this surprising turn of events was definitely on the positive side of things.  
He turned into the small street, and his heart missed a beat. He saw an ambulance, and giant firefighter cars right in front of their pretty white fenced house. He picked up his pace, ran as fast as he could. Oliver Queen had more than enough terrible experience in his life to think of the worst right away. What if someone attacked Felicity and he wasn’t there? What if there was a fire and she was stuck amongst the killer flames? What if... No, he couldn’t think of that. He couldn’t live in a world without her. There was no place for him in this world without Felicity Smoak.  
The few seconds he needed to make it to the house seemed like eternity. He pushed his way through impatiently amongst the neighbours who gathered there. His gaze searched for the blonde head, terror taking over his body more and more.  
“Oliver,” he heard the small voice from behind one of the firefighters who stood close to the door. He let out a sigh of relief as his eyes found Felicity. She seemed to be in one piece, and that was the point. He walked up to her with hurried steps. She was sitting on the ground in the front yard, a magazine in her hand. Lizzy, their cat was snuggled up in her lap, meanwhile, Mr. Darcy, their dog kept running around her excitedly.  
“What happened? Are you alright?” His hands cupped her face as his eyes roamed over her, tried to see if there was any harm done. There was not a scratch on her. Thank God, he thought. He wouldn’t be able to look into the mirror anymore if anything happened to her. “God, you scared the hell out of me,” he said as he hugged her tightly to his body.  
“I’m so sorry, Oliver, you see I meant good... I just wanted to impress you but then you know, everything turned into a Looney Tunes cartoon, and it just got out of control, and I’m so sorry...” She rambled incoherently, Oliver couldn’t understand what the hell she was talking about. For one, he was impressed by her everyday, every minute, every second, and what did the Looney Tunes got to do with what happened?  
“Sir,” a firefighter stepped to them with a ghost of a smile running through his features. Oliver stood up and shook his head, hoped maybe he’d be able to explain what happened while he was away. “No permanent damage was done. You’ll only have to repaint the wall in the kitchen. Keep the windows and the doors open until the smoke goes out, and wait a couple of hours before you go in,” he explained. “And a small advice for the future; don’t forget the frying pan on the hot plate, and turn off the oven if you go away.”  
“Thank you, we’ll pay more attention,” Oliver supressed a smile as he watched the firefighters packing up their stuff and driving out of the street. The neighbours waved to him and went back to their daily routine. He turned back to Felicity who was still sitting there with her head down, and the magazine in her hands.  
“Now, how about you tell me about what happened because I couldn’t understand a single word before,” Oliver sat next to her, put his hand on her shoulder lightly.  
“Well, I so this magazine at the newspapers stand, ‘Cooking to Impress’. It suggested that I could make an impressive dinner for my man in only 4 easy steps,” she started to explain as she held up the magazine in her hand.   
“My dear, you keep impressing me with your simple being day by day,” he laughed softly as he petted a small kiss to her cheek. Felicity Smoak was a perfect goddess but even such flawless creatures had to have a sore point, for her it was cooking. He didn’t mind of course, Oliver loved cooking, and she was an incredibly grateful audience.   
“Yes, but you pamper me so much and I just wanted to do something nice,” she shrugged slightly, shook her head. “Anyway, I forgot to close the door again,” she glanced at Oliver, knew way too well that he wouldn’t be unhappier with that than the fact that she almost burnt the house down. He was still slightly paranoide overprotective meanwhile, she felt as safe as never before. He sighed and gave her a very displeased look but she decided to go on with her story. “And of course, Lizzy had to run out, saw a bird, and started to chase it, and then Mr. Darcy ran after her, and I followed them. It was all surreal, like you know, in one of those cartoons; Sylvester chasing Tweety, the dog chasing Sylvester,” she rambled on heatedly, waving around in the air with her hands. “And then Lizzy climbed up to a tree and Mr. Darcy was there barking at her from the ground, the bird was gone and I had to try and climb up to take her down,” Oliver’s eyes widened as he thought of Felicity climbing on a tree. He wished he could have seen that. Must have been spectacular. Though, he was just happy she didn’t hurt herself in the process. “Of course by the time I’d have managed to somehow pull myself up, she just jumped off,” she glared at the contently purring cat in her lap. “And by the time I got back... Well, the firefighters were already here.”  
Oliver wasn’t certain what to say. It was such an hilarious story, and so Felicity. Obviously, he wasn’t angry with her. How could anyone be angry with someone so incredibly adorable as she was? But then he’d told her not to get a cat and a dog. He’d known there’d be trouble because of having both. But she’d insisted and he couldn’t say no to her.  
“If you tell me now that you told me so then I’m going to,”  
“I didn’t mean to,” Oliver supressed a laugh. He had told her so but really, it was such an awful thing to say. He’d always hated it, and it wouldn’t change the fact that now they had a cat and a dog and an almost entirely black kitchen to repaint.  
“Good. Because I refuse to believe they don’t fit,” she stated firmly. “I mean, look at you and me. No one’d have ever thought that we’d end up together and still, here we are.”  
“Yes, here we are,” he smiled widely before he cupped her face to his hands and kissed her deeply. “We can keep Lizzy and Mr. Darcy but I think it’s safer for all if you stay out of the kitchen,” he laughed against her lips softly.


End file.
